


Ventisca

by LegerB



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Time Skips, Tragedy, WTFuture, War, Winter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB
Summary: El tanque de gasolina se había agotado y el vehículo no se movería más, aquello no era un alivio para ninguno de los ocupantes del auto que habían quedado varados en aquella carretera a mitad de la nada, pero al menos podían tener el consuelo de haber perdido a sus perseguidores, afuera la nieve caía como si fuese lluvia en cámara lenta, no podían quedarse, en horas o minutos la suave nevada se convertiría en una tormenta y seguramente la hipotermia les mataría antes del amanecer, necesitaban comenzar a moverse.
Relationships: Edd/Eduardo (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 2





	1. Ventisca

El vehículo finalmente murió, el tanque se había agotado, pero al menos habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos para perder a sus perseguidores.

Tuvieron suerte de haber logrado huir, fue tan solo por un pequeño descuido que pudieron dejar atrás a la caravana de vehículos tras ellos y encontrar un camino alternativo por el cual poder desviarse para llegar hasta aquella carretera que habían pasado horas recorriendo hasta que la gasolina finalmente se agotó, decir que tuvieron suerte era realmente poca cosa, de haber sido capturados solo existían dos posibles destinos, morir asesinados o ser llevados ante el Líder Rojo para rendir cuentas ante él y en ese caso, morir habría sido un destino mucho más misericordioso.

—Fin del camino.

—¿Enserio? Si no lo hubieras dicho ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

La sarcástica respuesta obligo a Edd poner una forzada sonrisa en su rostro, no tenía deseo alguno de iniciar una nueva discusión en aquellos momentos y no cedería a la tentación de hacerlo por una estupidez como esa, abrió la puerta y bajo del auto frunciendo el ceño ante la helada brisa que golpeo contra su rostro, nubes de vaho se formaban con su aliento con cada una de sus respiraciones provocando que se viera tentado a volver al vehículo donde al menos la calefacción le mantendría caliente, pero no podía permitirse aquel lujo de regresar y dejarse reconfortar por la calidez del interior, necesitaban continuar moviéndose, incluso si habían logrado perder a los hombres tras ellos siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que se encontrarse con algún otro soldado recorriendo aquellos parajes haciendo, quizás, alguna ronda de vigilancia de los caminos y seguramente para ese punto la orden de reportar o atrapar a cualquier sospechoso ya habría sido dada, la cansada vista de Edd se posó en las cargadas nubes grises que oscurecían el día obligándole a mirar aun con mayor resignación el auto, se acercaba una nevada y la calefacción no sería suficiente para mantener a ambos con vida de quedarse, además, sería bastante patético haber sobrevivido hasta ese punto solo para terminar muriendo de hipotermia; la puerta del copiloto cerrándose de un sonoro portazo volvió a Edd nuevamente a la realidad solo para observar a su compañero de fuga fuera del vehículo antes de comenzar a caminar siguiendo la carretera sin decir una sola palabra.

Desde su posición aun estática Edd solo observo el penoso andar de Eduardo, resultaba casi imposible distinguir si la sangre que manchaba su uniforme era de sus heridas sin atender o de aquellos que habían tenido la mala suerte de atravesarse en su camino, sin embargo, había algo seguro, de los dos, Eduardo había sido quien se había llevado la peor parte, completamente silencioso observo la cojera mal disimulada en su andar y como su brazo herido dejaba un pequeño rastro de sangre tras él, mordió sus labios para evitar la tentación de llamarlo e intentar detenerlo, aunque, incluso si lo hacía, dudaba mucho que Eduardo siquiera se hubiera dignado a girarse a verlo, por última vez miro al vehículo y abrió la puerta con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudieran llevar consigo, sin embargo no había nada particularmente útil que valiera la pena recuperar, no sin cierta decepción cerro las puertas y arrojo las llaves tan lejos como pudo a un lado del camino antes de comenzar a andar para alcanzar a su compañero.

No miro atrás, no le preocupaba mucho dejar abandonado el auto o que fuera algo que les delatara, lo habían dejado fuera del camino como si simplemente hubieran tenido una descompostura y decidido andar a pie, aunque, eso había sido prácticamente lo sucedido, se había vuelto algo bastante común encontrar vehículos abandonados de aquella forma, alguna veces los soldados detenían los auto y lo que sucediera con los pasajeros, bueno, eso dependían de la mala suerte de los viajeros, además era probable que la nieve cubriera por completo el vehículo cuando la tormenta llegara.

—Podemos encontrar refugio en algunos kilómetros… —se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, a pesar de que el sistema métrico había sido instaurado obligatoriamente desde el triunfo la de armada (una de las pocas cosas que agradecía), estaba seguro de que Edd ni siquiera lo usaría, de hecho, dudaba que siquiera entendiera de lo que hablaba—, millas, quizás cuatro o seis millas.

—No creo que puedas recorrer todo ese camino, parece que vas a desmayarte —comento viendo como rápidamente el rostro de Eduardo enrojecía, retrocedió un par de pasos dándose cuenta de su error y sin comprender lo que había hecho mal.

—¡Ese no es tu jodido problema! —grito o al menos intento hacerlo sintiendo como su garganta ardía ante aquel esfuerzo y su boca se llenó nuevamente de aquel cobrizo sabor a sangre, entrecerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y limpio su boca con la manga de su uniforme creando un nuevo grupo de manchas en ella—. Todo esto es tu culpa de todas formas —susurro.

—¿Mi culpa? —exclamo indignado ante la acusación, deteniendo a Eduardo y obligándolo a verle a la cara—. ¡Yo no te pedí que me rescataras! —el resto de sus palabras murieron al ver la mirada confusa y casi asustada que paso por el rostro de Eduardo y que pronto se vio sustituida por otra cargada de cólera, y en menos de un par de minutos de dialogo, supo que había metido la pata nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión conocía perfectamente la razón.

Con un movimiento violento que sintió que le arranco el aire de sus pulmones y termino empeorando las heridas de su maltrecho cuerpo, aparto las manos de Edd y retrocedió un par de pasos poniendo distancia entre ellos y maldiciendo la perdida de sus armas.

—¿Preferías que te dejara morir? —nuevamente grito ignorando por completo el dolor y como escupía sangre con cada palabra que salía de su boca— ¡Si me hubieras dicho esa mierda antes, no habría mandado mi jodida vida a la basura! ¡No me habría convertido en un puto traidor! ¡Y no habría un precio por mi maldita cabeza! —estada frustrado, demasiado frustrado y enojado, lo poco que quedaba de su rota vida había terminado de destruirse en tan solo unas horas y todo por el hombre que le miraba arrepentido haciendo que su ira solo aumentara en vez de verse apaciguada—. ¡Si no hubieras sido tan estúpido para dejar que te atraparan, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido! —fue un idiota, tomo una decisión estúpida e imprudente que le había condenado y arruinado lo poco que había logrado en todos esos años—. Ojalá te hubiera dejado morir —no iba a pelear incluso cuando todo lo que deseaba era sacar a la luz toda su frustración acumulada en todos aquellos años, conocía sus límites y su cuerpo ya los había alcanzado.

El hispano se giró sin atreverse a mirar atrás y continuo con su penosa caminata dejando a Edd congelado y sin atreverse a abrir la boca nuevamente, cada palabra fue una certera daga en su contra; si Eduardo no lo hubiera salvado sacándolo de la base de la armada probablemente ya habría sido ejecutado para este punto, su viejo enemigo se había convertido en un traidor para salvar su vida, era irónico que la persona que juro odiarlo y con quien paso años peleando muchas veces sin motivo alguno, había arruinado su vida y renunciado a su seguridad solo por salvarlo, mientras que sus amigos simplemente le había entregado a su muerte, suspiro resignado y agacho la cabeza mientras comenzaba a andar intentando mantenerse siempre por detrás de Eduardo, sabía que intentar hablar o incluso intentar disculparse únicamente empeoraría las cosas y no quería continuar arruinando las cosas con la única persona que había mostrado algo de preocupación por él en años.

El silbido del viento, su andar abriéndose paso a través de la blanda capa de nieve y sus pesadas respiraciones eran los únicos sonidos que llenaba el incómodo silencio entre ellos, Edd solo podía observar silencioso como el paso de Eduardo se había vuelto mucho más lento y dificultoso a medida que continuaban avanzado y la nieve había aumentado su volumen, pero ese idiota no aceptaría ninguna ayuda, especialmente si venia de él, bajo la mirada observando sus manos y su cuerpo sintiéndose culpable, más allá de la golpiza que recibió apenas fue encerrado y un par de roces con algunos disparos que habían dejado algunas quemaduras, se encontraba en mejor estado, fácilmente podría cargar al otro por el resto del camino, no quería dejar que Eduardo continuara con su masoquista castigo instigado por su orgullo, pero tampoco quería destruir la frágil paz que se había instaurado entre ellos, esperaría, en algún momento ese imbécil furibundo y orgulloso se daría cuenta que no podía continuar de aquel modo.

Una ligera capa de escarcha comenzaba a formarse sobre ellos y los copos de nieve se acumulaban sobre sus hombros y cabeza, sus cuerpos temblaban inevitablemente en un intento de continuar preservando el calor, ninguno se encontraba preparado para enfrentar la temperatura que decencia con rapidez a medida que se acercaba la tarde y la presencia de una posible tormenta de nieve se hacía más palpable, si los soldados no habían logrado asesinarlos, seguramente el frío lo haría si no encontraba refugio pronto, con suficiente discreción Edd se acercó hasta el moreno acortando la distancia entre ellos con rapidez y rogó porque la situación no terminara nuevamente en una pelea.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

Eduardo se detuvo ante la pregunta, ya demasiado cansado y un tanto adormecido como para procesar correctamente la situación, sacudió su cabeza intentando organizar sus ideas y limpio sus ojos quitando la escarchar que se había formado en sus pestañas despejando su vista, trato de enfocarse en lo que veía a la distancia, pese a que la nieve volvía cada vez más borroso el paisaje, logro divisar la vieja torre de una iglesia a lo lejos, estaban cada vez más cerca de llegar a su destino y la idea solo hizo que su cuerpo se sintiese aún más agotado ante la perspectiva de encontrar descanso.

—¿Logras ver la torre? —pregunto señalando al frente mirando como Edd asentía—. Cerca de ese lugar, son dos más kilómetros a lo mucho.

Aquella medida confundió a Edd por unos momentos mientras intentaba inútilmente recordar su equivalencia en millas, pero finalmente se dio por vencido reconfortándose con la idea de que dos era un número bajo.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?

—Una casa, ¿qué más?

—Eso no suena muy seguro.

—Claro, ¡soy tan imbécil como para llevarnos a una maldita trampa!

Edd bufo frustrado por quien alguna vez fuera su vecino, incluso en bajo aquellas circunstancias lo único que habían hecho era pelear desde su primer encuentro tras años de separación, era tan ridículo que, si no se encontraran en una situación de vida o muerte, todo eso hubiera resultaba gracioso, trato de ver algo bueno en aquel nuevo arranque de furia de Eduardo y sonrió ante la idea de que al menos su voz había recuperado algo de fuerza tras aquella ultima respuesta.

—Pareciera que ya te habías preparado algo como esto —dijo con cautela a la espera de apaciguar al otro con lo más cercano que podía darle a un alago.

—No para algo como esto en especial, sino para cualquier momento en que tuviera escapar de la armada corriendo por mi vida.

Aquella confesión tomo por sorpresa a Edd, sin embargo, había algo reconfortante en ella, aquello significaba que Eduardo tenía en seria consideración abandonar a la armada quizás no bajo las circunstancias o la forma en que lo hizo, pero, al fin y al cabo, dejarla en algún momento, aquel pensamiento era tranquilizador pues al menos sabía que la lealtad de Eduardo no se encontraba para con el Líder Rojo.

El británico emparejo su paso tras ver como se volvía cada vez más dificultoso el andar de su compañero conforme la capa de nieve a sus pies se hacía más gruesa y espesa, a ese paso terminarían muriendo congelados antes de llegar a aquel refugio al que se dirigían e ignorando las quejas y el débil forcejeo que termino tras unos pocos intentos, obligo a Eduardo a apoyarse en él pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y tomándole de la cintura, aún seguía considerando que cargarlo hubiera sido algo mucho más sencillo, pero dudaba que hubiera logrado hacerlo sin que eso terminara creando un desastre con el que no habría podido lidiar.

Su caminata continúo siendo tan silenciosa como antes excepto por algunas cuantas instrucciones de Eduardo que terminaron por desviarlos de la carretera y los llevaron a través de un poco transitado camio de tierra que se alejaba del principal.

A medida que se acercaba a aquella torre de iglesia y el camino volvía a hacerse más claro y daba señales de un uso más constante, un cierto nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de Edd que cada cierto tiempo se detenía mirando a su alrededor como si fuese un animal a la espera de la aparición repentina de un depredador, era inevitable, no estaban en condiciones de arriesgarse a cualquier clase de enfrentamiento y ver ventanas con brillantes luces naranjas delatando la presencia de vida en aquellas viejas casas rurales era algo que le hacía desear alejarse tanto como pudiera de aquellos sitios.

—A la gente de por aquí no le importan los fugitivos, odian a la armada —mascullo Eduardo antes de soltar una risa apenas audible—. Supongo que no es buen momento para andar por estos lugares usando este uniforme.

—No creo que nadie pueda notarlo en estos momentos —dijo intentando autoconvencerse de ello mientras nuevamente miraba a su alrededor—. ¿Cómo te siente?

—Cansado.

—¿Estamos cerca?

—Si, a la izquierda, la casa fuera del camino.

Las instrucciones fueran simples, pero era todo lo que necesitaba saber, quizás fuese la idea de encontrarse cerca de la seguridad, el agotamiento o la larga y silenciosa caminata que había enfriado los ánimos entre ambos, pero aquel fue el dialogo más amable y decente que habían tenido desde que se encontraron.

Si alguna vez hubo un camino hacia aquella casa este se había perdido bajo la nieve.

Aquella era una maltratada cabaña de una sola planta con un aire tétrico y abandonado que solo empeoraba al verse cubierta de nieve. Eduardo se alejó de Edd y comenzó a rodear el lugar deteniéndose poco antes de doblar la esquina, se arrodillo y comenzó a cavar en la nieve para dar un grito eufórico poco después, Edd solo observo como volvía con un paso más ligero y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras mostraba una llave en sus manos.

No dudaron un momento en entrar buscando escapar de la tormenta y con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de calor, sin embargo, el interior se encontraba casi tan helado como el exterior, pero al menos estaban a salvo del viento y la nieve.

Los ojos de Edd se entrecerraron escudriñando en la penumbra, el lugar poseía un aire más acogedor que el mostraba el exterior y por un momento Edd quiso reír ante la apariencia del sitio que parecía más la casa de una anciana que la de alguien como Eduardo.

Se separaron sin decir palabra alguna, era como si ambos se hubiesen puesto previamente de acuerdo en las tareas que ambos debían realizar, sin embargo, al final fue Edd quien se llevó las tareas más pesadas, era lo justo considerando que era el menos herido de los dos.

El fuego ardía en la chimenea calentando la pequeña sala e iluminando el lugar, por esa noche no tendrían electricidad ni calefacción, pero eso sería algo de lo cual se ocuparían a la mañana siguiente, por ahora tendrían que conformarse con pasar la noche en aquella estancia, refugiados en aquel nido de mantas y almohadas que habían formado alrededor de ellos.

Con sus manos temblorosas y envueltas en vendajes Eduardo llevo la taza con café hasta su boca y dio un trago a la bebida quemándose la lengua en el proceso y sintiendo como el líquido quemaba su interior y se asentaba en su estómago vacío, la bebida se encontraba tan endulzada que dejo una sensación amarga en su boca, para ser alguien que paso su vida jactándose se su odio por el azúcar, beber algo como eso resultaba una elección por demás peculiar y que seguramente le dejaría completamente alterado más adelante, aquella pequeña debilidad hacia cualquiera alimento dulce se suponía que era un secreto, uno que sus amigos conocían, ambos, tanto Jon como Mark sabían que cada vez que llegaban a casa y encontraban enormes cantidades de envoltorios de cualquier tipo de dulce o rastro de repostería a medio terminar, eran una señal de que algo se encontraba terriblemente mal, odiaba aquella terrible maña que siempre terminaba con él haciendo obsesivas rutinas de ejercicios en un intento de compensar su desliz alimenticio.

—Gracias —la voz de Edd fue baja, dudosa, como no se encontrará acostumbrado a decir aquella palabra.

—¿Por qué?

—Salvarme.

—¿Enserio? Pensé que podía irme a la mierda, después de todo, no me pediste que te salvara.

Y todo comenzaba de nuevo, Edd rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido frustrado, era sorprendente lo bueno que era Eduardo para recordar cualquier cosa, cualquier pequeño detalle que más tarde pudiera usar para echarle en cara e iniciar una nueva pelea, pero no lo haría, no iban a discutir por muy difícil que Eduardo le pusiera aquella tarea, aunque tampoco podía negar que no había dicho aquello y que el otro estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesto y reclamar, con cierta resignación solo atino a acurrucarse en la gruesa manta que ambos se encontraban compartiendo.

—Yo… lamento lo que dije, fui un idiota —su disculpa no era buena, nunca fue bueno para hacerlo de todas formas, se había acostumbrado a ser él quien siempre solía tener la razón y quien pocas veces tenía que pedir perdón por decir o hacer algo.

Eduardo lo ignoro, no quería y no deseaba escuchar ninguna disculpa especialmente su venia de Edd, para él ya era demasiado tarde para eso, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de él y marcharse lo más lejos posible, era cierto que le había salvado, fue un patético impulso de idiotez que no pudo evitar al ver cómo era arrastrado hasta aquella celda y saber cuál sería su inevitable destino de no sacarlo de aquel lugar.

Había pasado bastante tiempo pensando en lo que haría de ahora en adelante, no quería permanecer al lado de Edd, no porque fuera un fugitivo cuyo precio por su cabeza fuera una tentación para cualquier persona en aquella rota sociedad, aumentando el riesgo de ser capturado o eliminado, sino porque no podía evitar culparlo y guárdale rencor por todo el dolor que había tenido que sufrir a lo largo de los años, su plan hasta el momento se limitaba a marcharse apenas sus heridas sanaran lo suficiente para no necesitar depender de otro, no tenía a donde ir, no tenía recursos, no contaba con ningún aliado y había perdido la única garantía de seguridad que poseía al traicionar a la armada, todo parecía estar en su contra, pero se las arreglaría como lo había hecho a lo largo de todos aquellos años, no era un pensamiento reconfortante, de hecho resultaba triste y aterrador, entonces, ¿por qué no olvidarse de aquella estúpida idea que solo le guiaba a su propia perdición?

—Me he estado preguntando, ¿por qué me salvaste? No era algo que tuvieras que hacer, no tenías que arruinar tu vida de esa forma —expreso sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pudo observar como el rostro de Eduardo se contraía, como su vista se desviaba y daba un nuevo sorbo a su bebida para tener una excusa y no tener que darle una respuesta—. Creo que estoy pecando de ingenuo, pero, de cierta forma no podía evitar pensar que Matt o Tom aparecerían en cualquier momento y quizás… —quizás le sacarían de aquella jaula, huirían con él y podrían desaparecer del mapa, alejarse y comenzar de cero, comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo aquello. Quería decir eso, pero no se atrevió, era solo una idea estúpida e irreal, no quería admitir frente a Eduardo que estaba completamente dispuesto a rendirse y dejar de luchar si al menos uno de sus amigos hubiera intentado ir tras él, incluso se encontraba dispuesto a renunciar y unirse a Tord si cualquiera de ellos se lo hubiera propuesto—. No sé porque esperaba tener un poco de piedad, ambos actúan como si ni siquiera nos conociéramos —dijo expresando aquella idea que había pasado años rondando en su mente.

Miro la forma en que los ojos de Edd parecían haber perdido su brillo, podía sentir como algo en su interior se retorcía inquieto provocando una desagradable sensación dentro de él, conocía lo que aquello era, pero prefería pensar que solo era la azúcar comenzando a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

—Ellos probablemente ni siquiera sepan quién eres o quien fuiste —dijo con tranquilidad meditando sus palabras—. Les lavaron el cerebro como a casi todos los soldados, seguramente lo único que sepan de ti es lo que el tipo al mando les haya metido en la cabeza.

Los ojos de Edd se abrieron mientras intentaba procesar aquella nueva información, sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos prontos se vieron dirigidos a la persona a su lado.

—Entonces, porque tú no…

—La radiación —corto Eduardo con tranquilidad—. ¿Te llevaron a un cuarto rojo?

Edd asintió ante la pregunta recordando como tras aquella golpiza que recibimiento fue llevado a rastras hasta una habitación de la que no podía recordar mucho, cerro los ojos intentando rememorar alguna otra cosa que no fuera el color y la silla en medio de la misma, pero su mente se encontró en blanco.

—Seguramente eso fue lo que evito que terminaras como un maldito zombi más, paso lo mismo conmigo —hizo una larga pausa mientras consideraba si debía responder la pregunta de Edd sobre el motivo por el que le había salvado, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de ello, aunque en el fondo sabia la respuesta, pese a su deseo de culpar a Edd de todos sus males y desear odiarlo, la familiaridad que encontraba en su presencia era algo que había pasado años anhelado—. Creo que solo te salve porque soy un imbécil impulsivo.

No había sinceridad alguna en aquella respuesta, sin embargo, Edd no pensaba intentar indagar en la verdad, tal vez algún día lo intentaría, pero no ahora.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a la sala, ambos miraban el fuego, pero para Edd aquel espectáculo pronto se volvió aburrido, su atención pronto paso de recorrer la sala a centrarse en Eduardo, su rostro se encontraba hinchado y su labio roto, podía notar el lugar donde un disparo había pasado rozando su mejilla dejando una leve quemadura, había bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos como si llevase demasiado tiempo sin encontrar cualquier clase de descanso, habían muchos más detalles que captaron su atención debido a su cercanía y por unos momentos se preguntó si Eduardo encontraba desagradable la necesaria cercanía entre ellos para preservar el calor, sin embargo no había otra cosa que pudieran hacer salvo mantenerse acurrucados uno al lado del otro al menos por esa noche, mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos vagaran en suposiciones y preguntas que no se atrevía a realizar, un insistente pensamiento comenzó a rondar por su cabeza, ¿por qué Eduardo estaba solo?, recordaba que tras el incidente con el robot llego a cruzarse con Mark y Eduardo en más de una ocasión, ninguno le dirigió la palabra, de hecho parecían realmente indignados de solo verlo, pero no podía culparlos de estarlo, de cierta forma todo siempre se sintió como su culpa, si hubiera hecho caso a Tom quizás las cosas ahora serian completamente distintas ahora y Jon no hubiera muerto.

Mordió su labio mientras se debatía internamente si soltar la pregunta o no, pero finalmente su curiosidad gano.

—¿Dónde está Mark?

El rostro de Eduardo se desencajo ante la pregunta, parecía consternado, sus manos temblaron para luego aferrarse fuertemente a la taza entre sus manos y Edd obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta antes de tener una confirmación del moreno.

—Muerto —la respuesta fue seca y prácticamente automática—. Una bala perdida o no lo sé, nos separamos durante una misión y cuando regrese a buscarlo… no hubo nada que pudiera hacer —dijo intentando autoconvencerse de que aquello fue inevitable—. Aunque Mark estaba muerto aun antes de eso.

A diferencia de él, Mark no tuvo tanta suerte, cada memoria de su pasado fue eliminada y sustituidas por las verdades que el Líder Rojo consideraba apropiadas para hacer de ellos soldados leales, paso años fingiendo no recordar absolutamente nada de quien fue en su vida previa a la conquista de la Armada Roja, sin embargo, no pudo evitar tratar de acercarse a Mark nuevamente, creyendo ingenuamente que su mejor amigo aún se encontraba en aquel cascaron vacío, su amistada prácticamente comenzó de cero nuevamente, alguna veces intento hacerle recordar al rubio quien era, como era que se conocían tanto pese a “acabarse de conocer”, como era que instintivamente el rubio parecía leerlo como si fuese un libro abierto, la esperanza que sentía cada vez que Mark respondía positivamente a sus intentos de hacerlo volver fue siempre lo peor de toda aquella situación.

—Yo… —era su culpa. ¿Qué debía decirle a Eduardo? ¿Qué lo sentía? Si Tord había llegado tan lejos, era porque él lo había permitido, porque no le freno cuando pudo, repentinamente se sintió completamente agotado, como si de un momento a otro el peso del mundo se encontrara sobre sus hombros—. ¿Estás bien? —atino a decir preocupado al ver los ojos de Eduardo al borde del llanto y su rostro enrojecido.

—¿Te parece que lo estoy? Perdí a mis amigos por culpa del mismo hijo de puta y en vez de hacer algo, solo agache la cabeza y acepte volverme uno de sus tantos perros de guerra solo para sobrevivir, ¿y me preguntas si estoy bien? ¡Estoy jodidamente fantástico! ¡Feliz de como mi vida se fue a la mierda frente a mis ojos!

No espero ver a Eduardo quebrantarse, debió haberse callado cuando pudo, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para eso, no sabía cómo debía actuar o que decir siquiera, si hubiera sido otra persona habría sabido que hacer, pero tratándose del hispano no estaba seguro, un abrazo, cualquier palabra de consuelo todo se sentía incorrecto, cualquier cosa que realizara seguramente terminaría en una pelea y con Eduardo tomando una decisión estúpida como decidirse pasar la noche en alguna habitación de la casa ignorando el riesgo de terminar con hipotermia, agacho la cabeza y bajo la mirada dejando que Eduardo llorara como si fuese un niño pequeño y por lo desgarrador de su llanto, realmente sonaba como uno.

El tiempo se sintió como algo interminable hasta que el llanto y los gritos cargados de ira, tristeza y frustración acumulada a lo largos de los años finalmente dejaron de escucharse para convertirse un solo un sollozo suave y agotado, su estómago se encogió mientras dejaba que su mano se deslizara por debajo de la manta hasta sostener la de Eduardo que dio un ligero salto, echándose atrás y mirando a la manta como si pudiera ve a través de ella, pese a las vendas podía sentir la calidez que desprendía y como su cuerpo temblaba, parecía dudar y por unos momentos pensó que se apartaría.

Su turno de actuar como un adolescente inseguro llego cuando Eduardo coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro terminando de acortar la distancia entre ellos. De cierta forma, aquellos casi insignificantes gestos se sintieron como algo que llevasen esperando toda la vida, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Eduardo.

Su única respuesta fue un adormecido balbuceo que únicamente le hizo saber que se encontraba siendo escuchado.

—Estaremos bien mientras nos mantengamos juntos —dijo solo para ser consciente de sus propias palabras segundos después de haberlas dicho.

—¿Juntos? —Eduardo sonrió y soltó una risilla burlona—. ¿Realmente piensas que tengo intenciones de quedarme contigo? ¿No has arruinado suficiente mi vida?

—Eso no… —¿qué debía responder ante aquella acusación? Él estaba en lo cierto, todo era su culpa, no era algo que pudiera negar y era por eso que había tratado de arreglarlo todo, sin embargo y pese a sus esfuerzos, no era una amenaza para Tord actuando en solitario como lo había hecho hasta el momento, sin embargo y pese a ello, podía jactarse de haber sido quien más cerca había estado de asesinar a su viejo amigo—. Se que todo esto es mi culpa y no tengo ninguna excusa, no puedo compensarte nada ni devolverte algo en absoluto, pero lo arreglaré, corregiré todo esto sin importar cuanto me tome.

—¿Arreglarlo? —pregunto atónito de lo que se encontraba escuchando, aquello no debía ser más que un desvarío de Edd, una genuina estupidez— ¿Y cómo diablos piensas hacer eso exactamente? ¡Oh! Ya sé, haciendo la misma idiotez por la que te atraparon, vas a fallar de nuevo, pero esta vez no habrá nadie que se preocupe lo suficiente por ti como para salvarte.

—Me salvaste… ¿porque estabas preocupado por mí? —no quería reír, pero no pudo evitarlo, le hacía feliz que alguien escuchar aquello, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras y resultaba casi un giro por demás irónico del destino que la persona que se las decía fuera la misma que paso años odiándolo y mostrando su completa desaprobación ante el mero hecho de existir en el mismo espacio—. Eres la última persona de quien espere escuchar algo como eso, pero creo que puedo entender porque estas tan harto de todo y porque quieres irte, es mi culpa que tu vida este arruinada, he destruido las vidas de Matt y Tom por no estar ahí, incluso es mi culpa que Jon y Mark estén muertos y sé que no importa lo mucho que me disculpe, mis palabras y mis lamentos no van a cambiar nada de lo que ha sucedido. Quizás no signifique mucho y tal vez solo sean palabras sin ninguna garantía, pero arreglare todo este desastre.

Aquella muestra de sinceridad enmudeció a Eduardo, no había esperado que Edd sintiera que todo era su culpa y que debía ser él quien arreglase todo aquel desastre, no había forma de que pudiera lograrlo, únicamente se estaba lanzando a si mismo a una muerte segura.

—Si parto mañana seguramente al anochecer pueda estar lo suficientemente lejos de este lugar para dejarme ver en algún otro sitio, desviare la atención y quizás puedas permanecer en este pueblo y tratar de recuperar tu vida.

—¿Ese es todo tu maldito plan? ¿Largarte y mantenerte como un fugitivo hasta que puedas pensar en algo?

—Dijiste que tal vez no me afectaría el lavado de cerebro, ¿cierto? Puede que no sea el mejor de los planes, pero podría rendirme y unirme a Tord para poder acercarme lo suficiente para matarlo y terminar finalmente con todo esto.

—Ese es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado, ni siquiera sabes si en verdad vas a poder evitar convertirte en un jodido enajenado como tus estúpidos amigos, solo fuiste expuesto una única vez al igual que yo, no hay nada que te garantice que una segunda exposición no hará el trabajo, y si lo logras, ¿qué pasara después? ¿Acaso crees que todo terminara ahí? Alguien más va a tomar su lugar si muere, distinto idiota, mismo problema, nada va a cambiar —¿por qué se estaba preocupando? Podría dejar que Edd se marchara e intentara ejecutar su ridículo plan, quedarse en aquel pueblo e intentar comenzar de nuevo, podría hacerse de una vida en aquel lugar, la misma vida que había tenido desde que Mark había muerto, una en la que únicamente debía ocuparse por continuar sobreviviendo el día a día—. No puedes hacer esto solo, únicamente harás que te maten —iba a arrepentirse, pero ¿qué más podía perder para ese punto? Sus amigos estaban muertos, desconocía el destino de su familia, no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir, ni una tierra a la cual volver, ¿y su vida? Él ya la había perdido hacía mucho—. Eres demasiado ingenuo si creer que puedes continuar jugando al héroe como antes —en su mente la todas las alarmas de que aquello era una idiotez y la peor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo, se encendieron, pero ignoro todas aquellas advertencias—. Te ayudare.

—Tienes mejores oportunidades…

—¿Oportunidades de qué? No tengo nada que perder y mi vida tiene tanto valor como la de cualquier animal, crees que, si tuviera algo que perder o al menos algo a lo que aferrarme, ¿haría esto? No tienes oportunidad alguna de lograr algo si continúas actuando como lo has hecho hasta ahora, no puedes seguir jugando a ser el héroe, si realmente quieres acabar con ese tipo necesitas volverte algo mucho peor de lo que él es.

Había un destello de locura y odio en la mirada de Eduardo, algo oscuro que provocó que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, pero no podía decir que lo asustara, todo lo contrario, era atrayente, una invitación a unirse a la misma locura, ambos compartían los mismo objetivos, eso era algo que no necesitaba preguntar, sin embargo, aún quedaba algo que le molestaba, un detalle quizás insignificante, pero uno que necesitaba conocer si Eduardo se encontraba completamente dispuesto a ir con él por aquel camino sin retorno a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

La pregunto descoloco a Eduardo, no se encontraba esperando ninguna forma de retribución, pero Edd sencillamente había lanzado la oferta sin que él siquiera se lo hubiera pedido, busco en su rostro cualquier señal de que tuviera alguna segunda intención oculta tras eso, sin embargo y como lo había esperado, no encontró nada, ninguna señal de engaño o duda, aquella muestra de franqueza le desagrado, Edd era de la última persona que esperaba recibir algo como eso.

—Quiero ser yo quien lo mate y colgar su cabeza como un maldito trofeo de caza —dijo esperando ver si algo cambiaba en aquella expresión sincera, pero no hubo cambio alguno, Edd verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a cumplir con aquel capricho casi infantil.

—Dalo por hecho —si eso era lo que Eduardo más anhelaba se lo daría, después de todo por lo que había pasado y por lo que pasaría, era lo menos que podía darle.


	2. Década

—Señor, ¿me está escuchando?

La mente de Edd nuevamente volvió a la realidad, su mirada se posó en la mujer detrás del escritorio que parecía ansiosa con una pila de carpetas en sus manos, su cabello rojizo era un revoltijo de rulos enmarañados y salvajes sometidos por una liga que parecía que reventaría de un momento a otro, pese a la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro y permitía que parte de su encía y dientes fueran visibles era una mujer que cualquier hombre podría considerar atractiva.

—Estaba pensado en el pasado —admitió distraídamente recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla para mirar al techo del despacho perdiéndose en la red de luces que iluminaban cada rincón del lugar—. Pareciera que apenas ayer pasabas el día corriendo de un lugar a otro cargando municiones con un casco que apenas te permitía ver lo que tenías enfrente —dios, realmente sonaba como un anciano hablando de aquella forma.

El rostro de la mujer enrojeció hasta parecer que intentaba mimetizarse con su cabello, pensar que el hombre frente a ella aun le miraba como la niña que conoció casi una década atrás le resultaba vergonzoso, sacudió de su mente los pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza e intento mantener la compostura, necesitaba que su líder se concentrara en el trabajo.

—No creo que sea el momento para eso —dijo depositando las carpetas sobre el escritorio y cruzándose se brazos—. La misión fue un éxito necesitamos comenzar a planear el siguiente… —el gesto de su líder la hizo callar, los ojos brillantes y penetrantes le hicieron estremecerse con nerviosismo haciéndole sentir que se encontraba frente a un depredador del cual debía escapar, sabía que no había nada que temer y que aquella sensación solo era su instinto de supervivencia actuando, con la experiencia había aprendido demasiado bien lo que alguien con una mirada como esa podría llegar a hacer y por eso no podía evitar sentirse intimidada.

—Recuperamos el control sobre los territorios del sur, el abastecimiento de materias primas comenzara a volverse mucho más fluidos de ahora en adelante, fue una victoria con el mínimo de perdidas, deberías ir con el resto a celebrar.

—Pero, el comandante….

—No todos los días alguien puede vivir lo suficiente para celebrar sus victorias, yo iré a hablar con el comandante —sus palabras no parecieron convencer a la pelirroja que le miro con enfado, aunque era más que eso y Edd lo sabía, ella no quería ser quien fuese con Eduardo a decirle que nuevamente estaba dejando de lado el trabajo—, solo es una noche, las probabilidades de un contraataque son mínimas considerando las pérdidas que sufrió la Armada Roja, no son tan idiotas para montar un ataque suicida. Incluso los mejores soldados merecen una noche para recordar que son humanos.

Sus palabras parecieron hacer mella en la mujer que sonrió resignada, sin embargo, algo le decía que también había cierta alegría de poder librarse de la tarea de seguir actuando como un soldado al menos por esa noche, lo merecía, era joven y las pocas ocasiones que podía actuar como alguien de su edad, era durante aquellas celebraciones de victoria donde el exceso rompía, al menos por unas horas, con la estricta disciplina de los soldados y el lugar.

—El comandante estará molesto.

—El comandante siempre está molesto, incluso se molesta por estar molesto —dijo con cierta diversión que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja que intento oculta su sonrisa tras sus manos—. Iré a hablar con él, seguramente estará encerrado como siempre actuando como el amargado que es —hizo una larga pausa antes de sonreír con complicidad—. No le digas que dije algo de esto o va a enviarme a una misión suicida de nuevo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Edd pudo jurar haber escuchado varias carcajadas venir del exterior y que pronto se desvanecieron para dejar que el silencio se apoderara nuevamente de la estancia, su vista se posó en las carpetas sobre el escritorio que tomo y comenzó a hojear sin prestar verdadera atención a su contenido, aquel era uno de los días en los que sencillamente le resultaba inútil tratar de concentrarse en algo por demasiado tiempo, se detuvo tan solo un momento en el informe de decesos de aquella última misión por el dominio de aquellos territorios que les darían un abastecimiento constante de materias primas, solo se trataban de datos y estadísticas, números sin más, no había nombres, ni edades o rostros que intentar recordar, a veces no podía evitar pensar que de cierta forma aquello era deprimente, pero eso era la guerra, de morir en aquellos momentos era probable que también fuese un número más en una lista como aquella, alguien más tomaría su lugar para continuar con su misión de derrocar al Líder Rojo.

Guardo las carpetas en su escritorio, prefería al menos por esa noche evitar aquella clase de pensamientos, era un momento de celebrar y regodearse de aquella victoria que tanto necesitaba para darle un revés a la situación actual.

Nuevamente los pensamientos de Edd comenzaron a divagar, la idea de unirse a la celebración como solía hacerlo era tentadora, sin embargo, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender esa noche, tomo su teléfono donde la notificación con la palabra “Aniversario” había aparecido nuevamente, se reclino en su silla y coloco los pies sobre el escritorio asumiendo una posición más cómoda y relajada, quería esperar a que el reloj avanzara lo suficiente para poder estar seguro de que nadie les interrumpiría o que Eduardo no pondría el trabajo como una excusa para evitar que pasaran algo de tiempo juntos.

Díez años habían pasado desde que se encontró intentando no morir congelado al lado de quien alguna vez considero el imbécil más grande que alguna vez había conocido, no era que eso realmente hubiera cambiado mucho, Eduardo aun continuaba siendo un imbécil, pero ahora era el imbécil con el que adoraba lidiar incluso en sus peores momentos y quien había estado ahí para él cuando no tenía a nadie.

Era sorprendente todo lo que habían logrado en aquellos años, habían pasado de no ser más que un par de fugitivos intentando sobrevivir a convertirse en la amenaza más grande para el Líder Rojo, no había sido fácil comenzar una revolución que hasta hacia un par de años paso a convertirse en una guerra, fue un infierno llegar hasta ese punto, muchas veces pensaron que continuar era un sinsentido, que no valía la pena perder a tantas personas como lo hicieron y sin embargo y contra todas las probabilidades llegaron más lejos de que hubieran imaginado, resultaba irónico pensar que fuese el mismo Tord quien sentó las bases del comienzo de su propia caída.

Fueron los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo a mitad de la nada quienes fundaron lo que más tarde sería su ejército; en aquel poblado no quedaban más que mujeres, niños y ancianos, los hombres y los adolescentes fueron forzados a convertirse en soldados que nunca más volverían a aquel lugar y si lo hacían no recordarían más su pasado o la familia que dejaron atrás, el dolor de la perdida y el temor por aquellos niños que crecerían y que sufrirían el mismo destino que los otros fue todo lo que aquellas rotas familias necesitaron para unirse a su causa.

No fue difícil encontrar a muchas más personas que se unieran a su causa, Tord aumentaba las filas y el poderío de su ejército llevándose a todos aquellos que considera aptos para volverlos soldamos mientras que aquellos que quedaban atrás eran convertidos en mano de obra o educados bajo las creencias de la Armada, la gente estaba enojada y asustada por su propio futuro y el de su descendencia, había quienes estaban bien con aquella vida sin elecciones y se conformaban con el destino impuesto, pero muchos otros se encontraban dispuestos a morir por recuperar su vida antes del Líder Rojo.

Edd entreabrió los ojos agudizando el oído para lograr captar los sonidos de la celebración, había música y risas, seguramente el alcohol y la comida se encontraría abundo, no quería pensar en lo que aquello significaría para sus reservas, sin embargo, sus hombres lo merecían, la mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes, tenían derecho a aquel pequeño desahogo.

Algunas veces no podía evitar pensar en aquellos niños que a lo largo de una década entreno para que fuesen capaces de sobrevivir a aquel mundo hostil, para la mayoría de ellos él y Eduardo se volvieron sus únicas figuras paternas y para mucho otros pasaron a ser sus padres sustitutos, sonrió pensando en el hecho de que ambos parecían haberse convertido en una pareja en aquellos años, sin embargo, sabía que eso era algo que solo él pensaba y que su afecto era meramente unilateral.

Camino por la habitación estirando sus músculos y escuchando el crujido de sus articulaciones, el tiempo había hecho mella sobre su cuerpo, pero no la suficiente para arrebatarle la vivacidad de su juventud, simplemente se sentía mucho más cansado que antes, se detuvo frente a un espejo revisando su apariencia, suspiro mirando las primeras canas en su cabello pensando en lo mucho que habían tardado en aparecer, sus brillantes ojos verdes le daban un aire intimidante y sobrenatural, algunas veces no podía evitar extrañar sus aburridos ojos marrones, aquel cambio no fue más que un efecto colateral después de que Eduardo salvara su vida luego de ser atacado por Tom, hubiera sido realmente maravilloso tener sus viejos poderes de héroe de regreso, pero no se podía tener todo en la vida; la capucha de su sudadera era lo único que rompía con la formalidad de su uniforme y el único recuerdo de un pasado que se negaba a dejar ir.

En su escritorio su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, nuevamente el recordatorio con la palabra “Aniversario” había aparecido en la pantalla, apago la alarma pensando que era tiempo de llevar al cabo aquel asunto que había aplazado el día entero, rebusco en su escritorio dando con aquella botella que había hecho buscar como un pequeño favor que se sentía más como un abuso de su autoridad, pero quien la había conseguido para él solo se la había entregado con un gesto cómplice deseándole suerte, escondió aquel presente entre sus ropas y salió del despacho.

Podía escuchar el barullo de la celebración los murmullos y las risas llegaban a él acompañadas por una música baja, incluso aunque la mayoría de los soldados se encontraran en la celebración habría entre cuatro o seis escuadrones montando guardia, ya habría otra oportunidad para que ellos celebraran.

Todo rastro de que alguna vez aquel lugar hubiera pertenecido a la Armada Roja había sido borrado, incluso parte de las múltiples estructuras que lo conformaban habían sido modificadas con el fin de evitar cualquier clase de intento de infiltración, era sorprendente lo lejos que habían llegado, cuando comenzaron no eran más que un grupo terrorista sin un lugar fijo que empleaban una estrategia de guerrilla para arruinar los avances de la armada, mantenerse abastecidos de recursos e intentar contactar y unir a todos aquellos que buscaban lo mismo que ellos, la guerra que ahora se llevaba al cabo no había comenzado hasta apenas dos años atrás cuando realizaron un ataque en conjunto con todos los aliados que ganaron a lo largo de los años, seguramente Tord aun continuaría sumido en la incredulidad por perder la mayoría de aquellas batallas, sin embargo su derrota fue su propia culpa, era confiado y subestimaba a sus enemigos cuando sentía tener el triunfo entre sus manos, fue su exceso de confianza la causa de su primera y avasalladora derrota.

Recorrió los laberínticos y solitarios pasillos sin poder evitar pensar en lo escalofriantes que resultan cuando no se encontraban llenos de personas yendo de un lugar a otro.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron permitiéndole bajar en una de las ultimas plantas de la base, rodó los ojos pensado que no se encontraría viajando tan lejos de su oficina si Eduardo pasara más tiempo en la suya, pero a menos que hubiera algo realmente importante que lo obligara a estar en allí ni siquiera pisaría el lugar.

Con fastidio comenzó ingresar todo aquel protocolo de seguridad para que finalmente las puertas de la zona de investigación se abrieran.

El camino hasta la oficina de Eduardo fue sorprendentemente menos silencioso de lo que había esperado, pronto los causantes de aquel escándalo se detuvieron al verlo, un trio de veinteañeros entre los que se encontraba aquella pelirroja que había estado antes con él le observaron de arriba abajo antes de mirarse entre ellos como si intentaran decidir si debían hacer algo o solo marcharse.

Pronto Edd reconoció a los otros acompañantes de la pelirroja, el chico rubio y de cabello a rapa era quien había conseguido aquella botella para él, no era un combatiente y su cuerpo larguirucho y delgado era la prueba de eso, su función era la de un explorador encargando del reconocimiento cuando los drones no eran suficientes o cuando necesitaran realizar un poco de espionaje en territorio enemigo o en terrenos devastados, al tercer integrante apenas lo conocía, una chica de apariencia mucho más joven que los otros dos y con un gorro de lana gris que impedía ver su cabello, su piel era tan pálida que parecía que nunca hubiera visto el sol, él apenas la conocía y francamente no recordaba su nombre, pero la recordaba bien pues siempre parecía encontrarse detrás de Eduardo tomando notas, el silencio se prolongó más de lo que a Edd le hubiera gustado, la situación era sencillamente incómoda para los cuarto hasta que finalmente la chicha del gorro empujo a los otros dos que reaccionaron.

—Ya nos íbamos —el rubio hablo rápido y atropellado, tanto que sus palabras apenas fueron entendibles.

—Debería venir con nosotros —la pelirroja hablo mordiendo su labio inferior solo para ganar una mirada suspicaz de su líder.

Aquel comportamiento solo hizo que Edd sintiera cierta curiosidad de la actitud culpable de aquel par que en aquellos momentos estaban lejos de parecer los soldados que había entrenado desde que eran unos niños, no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que se encontrarían ocultando y si realmente deseaba saber, no fue hasta que la chica del gorro nuevamente dio un gran empujón a los otros dos que tropezaron y parecieron entender que debían moverse, ambos desaparecieron corriendo como si fueran niños escapando de una represalia, pero Edd sabía que solo se habían ocultado en la esquina.

Los ojos oscuros de la pálida chica del gorro le miraron indecisos hasta que metió las manos en su bata de laboratorio y hablo mirando al piso.

—El comandante…

—¿Qué pasa con él? —su tono fue seco y la chica pareció reaccionar mal dando un pequeño paso atrás y mirando de reojo a los otros dos escondidos al final del pasillo.

—Él tiene compañía en estos momentos, señor, quizás debería venir con nosotros.

Edd suspiro sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía, pero intento fingir la tranquilidad y el humor que no sentía, coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mientras no encuentre a nadie desnudo estará bien —dijo intentando sonar divertido.

Paso de la chica y continúo caminando sin atreverse a girarse, pero escuchó un suave —Suerte—, antes de que la chica saliera corriendo.

Se mantuvo estático escuchando los pasos que se alejaron con rapidez, fue más que obvio que aquel trio quería mantenerse tan lejos y al margen de la situación como pudieran, quizás debería hacer lo que le sugirieron e ir con ellos, se imaginaba lo que encontraría de continuar y simplemente repudiaba la idea.

Se reprendió a si mismo por su propia actitud y sin embargo continúo andando, lo más maduro hubiera sido retirarse y dejar el asunto por la paz, pero estaba harto de pasar el día a día actuando con madurez.

Sus pies pararon frente a la oficina de Eduardo, los sonidos del interior eran solo murmullos apagados e inentendibles, pero sin duda eran animados, no pudo evitar que una desagradable punzada de celos se apoderara de él, sin embargo, trato de controlarse y poner su mejor cara.

—Hey, Eduardo estas… —entro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que las voces acallaban y las miradas se posaban sobre su persona—. No esperaba que tuvieras compañía.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Eduardo desapareció apenas le vio entrar por aquella puerta, no había duda de que no estaba feliz de que hubiera aparecido, sin embargo y a diferencia de él, la mujer recargada despreocupadamente en el escritorio le observo con una sonrisa vivaz que la hizo odiarla, el maquillaje le hacía ver un par de años más joven de lo que realmente era y su cabello azul ahora era mucho más claro y largo que cuando le conoció por primera vez muchos años atrás.

Edd solo pudo pensar en lo infantil que estaba siendo, no tenía motivos para odiar a Lauren, ni siquiera tenía motivos para quejarse de su trabajo, desde que Eduardo había aparecía con ella hacía cuatro años atrás demostró su valía y su utilidad para con su causa, y aunque odiara reconocerlo, su trabajo como administradora era excelso, no debería tener aquella actitud para con ella, pero sus celos simplemente sacaban aquella fea parte de sí mismo que ocultaba bajo una hipócrita sonrisa.

—Si no vienes hablar sobre los informes no tienes nada que hacer aquí, estoy ocupado.

—No lo estas —dijo Lauren mientras arreglaba su cabello.

Eduardo soltó un lamentable gemido colocando sus lentes de lectura sobre su cabeza para poder masajear el puente de su nariz, no hacía mucho para ocultar su inconformidad por la interrupción de Edd y rodando los ojos con un gesto resignado se decidió por acabar con la situación tan rápido como le fuese posible.

—¿Qué quieres, Edd?

—Solo quería celebrar la victoria.

—Una batalla no gana una guerra.

—Pero un triunfó es un triunfó —Lauren hablo mientras se alejaba del escritorio arreglando lo pocos desperfectos de su uniforme y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta—. Deben estarse divirtiendo allá arriba, ¿quieren venir?

—No —dijo Eduardo contundente cruzándose de brazos.

—Igual que cuando salíamos —dijo rodando los ojos con un gesto divertido.

El rostro de Eduardo enrojeció ante aquella mención y por la forma en que su boca se abrió, Edd pensó que le replicaría algo, pero no lo hizo, únicamente se quedó callado con un gesto enfurruñado, aunque odiara admitirlo aquello le causó cierta gracia y disminuyo su humor.

—Tengo asuntos que arreglar —declino Edd a la invitación esperando que Lauren entendiera que no la quería en aquel lugar, sin embargo, pareciera que ella ya había adivinado sus intenciones de esperar pasar tiempo a solas con Eduardo.

—Hice mi oferta —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando a la salida—. La resaca será un arrepentimiento por una noche bien gastada, disfruten de la suya e intenten no destruir nada en el proceso.

Con aquella última frase Lauren les dio una última mirada divertida a ambos, Eduardo solo murmuro una negativa a regañadientes y Edd solo se dio cuenta que había permanecido todo aquel tiempo sosteniendo la puerta cuando la mujer camino a su lado andando con paso ligero y despreocupado que hacía que pareciera que bailaba al caminar, permaneció viéndola marchar hasta que desapareció al doblar en la esquina del pasillo.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien? —Edd repitió mecánicamente antes de darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al pasillo vacío, cerró la puerta asegurándose de colocar el seguro.

Edd miro a su alrededor hasta acercarse al pequeño mueble en el que descansaba una cafetera junto algunas tazas, esperaba encontrar vasos, pero las tazas de porcelana y estampados con símbolos de radiactivos eran mejor que nada, tomo dos de ellas y camino hasta un rincón donde un sofá que lucía fuera de lugar en aquella oficina le esperaba, dejo las tazas sobre la pequeña mesa de café que tenía enfrente y procedió a rebuscar aquel presente que había llevado consigo dejándolo junto a las taza.

—Un regalo, me hubiera gustado darte algo de cola, pero ya sabes, toda la producción paro hace años y si por suerte encontráramos alguna, bueno, puedes creerme cuando te digo que no te recomendaría beber eso, una vez bebí una que tenía más de un siglo y pase una semana hospitalizado por intoxicación —no podía decir que se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, pero definitivamente esa era una experiencia que no estaba dispuesto a repetir y conocía a Eduardo lo suficiente para saber que de conseguirle alguna de sus asquerosas bebidas de dieta no dudaría en hacer lo mismo que él, con excepción de que si enfermaba se lo recordaría aquello hasta su muerte como el día que intento matarlo con una cola de dieta.

Eduardo arque una ceja confundido, reacomodo sus lentes y curioso se acercó a la mesa tomando la botella para examinarla con detenimiento.

—Esto difícil de conseguir.

—Lo sé, pase un buen tiempo intentando encontrarla —aunque no fue exactamente él quien lo hizo, aunque esos eran detalles sin importancia ahora.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Edd? —pregunto sin estar seguro si realmente quería conocer la tontería que Edd había realizado, estaba cansado y no tenia deseos de lidiar con problemas.

Los ojos de Edd se abrieron con incredulidad solo para darse cuenta que Eduardo realmente creía que aquello era alguna clase de soborno, aquellas palabras le hirieron mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado, aunque no era como si debiese sentirse sorprendido, cada año se repetía aquella situación tanto que resultaba patético que continuara esforzándose por hacer de aquel un día especial. Sabía que no debía tomare las cosas tan apecho, en el pasado nunca fue alguien a quien una cosa como las celebraciones o los aniversarios le importasen y que a lo largo de su vida hirió demasiadas personas de esa manera, solía olvidar aquel tipo de fechas o sencillamente les restaba importancia, definitivamente el karma era una perra vengativa a la que le gustaba saldar todas sus cuentas tarde o temprano.

—Nada, solo quise venir a celebrar la victoria con tranquilidad.

Había suficiente decepción en esas palabras como para que una incómoda sensación de culpa despertara en Eduardo, sus ojos se entrecerraron intentando averiguar lo que estaba mal con Edd que miraba suelo mientras que sus hombros caídos le daban un aire agotado, de un momento a otro toda la vivacidad con la que llego había desaparecido.

Abrió la botella y sirvió una generosa cantidad en ambas tazas antes de tomar asiento en la esquina opuesta a Edd.

—Parecías más feliz cuando Lauren estaba aquí.

El silencio que precedió a su comentario fue peor que el anterior, Eduardo simplemente continúo bebiendo y realmente parecía que había decidido ignorarlo, suspiro pensando que quizás era momento de dejar las cosas por la paz y aceptar que aquella relación imaginaria solo estaba en su cabeza, desde que Lauren había aparecido una marcada distancia se instaló entre ellos, al principio fue algo apenas notorio, la rebelión que llevaban al cabo los mantenía demasiado sumergidos en ella como para que pudiera percatarse de ello, incluso él mismo no se habría percatado de eso si no fuese porque los más cercanos a él se lo hicieron notar con pequeñas preguntas que comenzaron a sembrar la duda, ahora entendía mejor el extraño comportamiento de aquel trio que intento convencerlo de alejarse del lugar, tal vez debía aceptar que la relación que habían formado en esos años únicamente fue producto de la soledad de ambos y su necesidad de aferrarse a algo que les diera confort y familiaridad tras haberlo perdido todo, y ahora que Lauren estaba ahí, él sencillamente no era necesario, eso era patético.

—Tu nunca pareces estarlo cuando ella está cerca, supongo que por eso quiso irse.

Confundido, Edd parpadeo sin estar seguro si realmente había escuchado a Eduardo hablar, pero no había duda de que lo había hecho y ahora se encontraba luchando contra la idea de decir algo, era demasiado obvio que Eduardo se había dado cuenta de su aptitud para con la mujer de pelo celeste y no había forma humana de decir algo al respecto sin que sus infantiles celos fueran por demás evidentes.

—Creo que tras esta victoria el final siente cada vez más próximo —dijo en un intento de evadir el tema de Lauren.

—Lo sé —Eduardo respondió mientras comenzaba a pensar en el futuro próximo, la única razón por la que pudieron extender su lucha por tanto tiempo fue por la estrategia que implementaron, sin embargo, ahora que formalmente habían declarado la guerra no podían permitir que esta se extendiera más de lo necesario, quizás podrían sostener aquella lucha por un año más, dos exagerando la situación, pero si no obtenían la victoria en ese tiempo solo habría dos posibles caminos perder o llegar a un punto muerto en el que el ganador seria quien lograra soportar el desgaste, en todo caso rendirse no era una opción—. Todo tiene que terminar pronto.

—¿Alguna vez imaginaste que llegaríamos tan lejos?

—Sinceramente, el hecho de que continuemos con vida es una sorpresa, siempre pensé que moriríamos en menos de un año.

—¿Tan poca fe tenías en mí? —pregunto sin poder evitar reír ante el comentario.

—Solo estaba siendo realista y sin expectativas la decepción siempre es menor.

—Auch, eso duele —dijo fingiendo encontrarse ofendido por el comentario—. Te prometí que estaríamos bien mientras estuviéramos juntos, ¿no he cumplido mi promesa hasta ahora?

—¿Aun recuerdas eso?

—Tú aun lo haces.

—Si, pero que tú lo hagas es un logro digno de reconocer —iba a continuar con su mofa cuando finalmente algo conecto en sus pensamientos—. Maldito imbécil —mascullo entre dientes volviendo su atención en Edd—. No puedo creer que estés aquí realmente por eso, cada maldito año es lo mismo.

Edd sonrió dándose cuenta que finalmente Eduardo se había dado cuenta porque se encontraba realmente en aquel lugar.

—¿Por qué continúas haciendo esto?

—Supongo que considero que es algo así como un aniversario —respondió encogiéndose se hombros y volviendo a rellenar su taza mientras hacia un gesto a Eduardo para saber si quería que hiciera la mismo con la suya.

—No sabía que fueras la clase de persona a la que le importaran esas cosas.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía —dijo mientras miraba a Eduardo dar un trago más de alcohol—. Creo que antes no tenía un verdadero motivo para que me importasen, pero lo nuestro hace que recordar ese tipo de fechas se sientan como algo importante.

Se atraganto con la bebida y comenzó a toser mientras intentaba volver a respirar, si no se hubiera encontrado tan desesperado por evitar ahogarse hubiera reflexionado un poco más sobre aquellas palabras, aparto con brusquedad las manos de Edd cuando intento ayudarlo y como pudo se levantó del sofá apoyándose contra la pared, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el aliento y mientras empezaba a calmarse todo en lo que podía pensar era en aquellas palabras y en el significado tras ellas, sentir la mirada fija de Edd sobre su espalda hacía poco para tranquilizar sus alterados nervios provocando en él una imperiosa necesidad de huir y poner tanta distancia entre ellos como le fuese posible.

No iba a fingir ignorancia, ni actuar como si no supiera lo que Edd intentaba insinuar con aquellas palabras, lo sabía bien, toda la maldita base lo sabía, incluso Lauren se lo echaba en cara en cada oportunidad, pero sencillamente eso no iba a suceder, por algo había intentado distanciarse cuando sus planes de formalizar la guerra se hicieron más que evidentes, por eso había tomado aquel lugar como su refugio personal cuando tuvo la oportunidad, miro a la puerta con desesperación deseando irse y encerrarse en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la rutina y el trabajo les obligaría a dejar el tema de lado por días, incluso por meses, pero no podía hacerlo, sabía que de actuar de aquel modo no llegaría demasiado lejos, necesitaba tranquilizarse y terminar aquella botella para poder dar por terminada aquella velada.

—¿Estas bien? —cuestiono preocupado al ver el aspecto desgarbado con el que Eduardo nuevamente volvió a tomar asiento en la esquina opuesta del sofá provocando que la cercanía que hasta hacía unos momentos atrás habían tenido se perdiera nuevamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tus lentes están torcidos —señalo inclinándose para tratar de acomodarlos solo para ver a Eduardo alejarse rehuyendo de su contacto provocando que sintiera su pecho se hundirse ante aquel acto—. Lo siento, no quise…

—Está bien, de todas formas, iba a quitármelos.

El jovial ambiente había muerto y sin embargo ninguno de los dos dio indicios de querer marcharse cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, la mente de Edd se hallaba llena de preguntas y reclamos intentando buscar una explicación a lo sucedido en tan solo unos minutos la situación había cambiado para mal.

Con lentitud el contenido de la botella comenzó a desaparecer hasta que finalmente no quedo ni una gota en ella, Edd dejo la botella sobre la mesa antes de verse obligado a sostener su cabeza entre sus manos mientras los estragos del alcohol se hacían cada vez más presentes, sin embargo, el hecho de estar consciente de su estado etílico era señal de que después de todo no estaba tan ebrio como pensaba, una parte de él sabía que tal pensamiento carecía de sentido alguno, pero era fácil ignorar aquel remoto vestigio de conciencia cuando todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a intentar averiguar que había roto su relación de aquella forma, ¿fue Lauren?, ¿fue él?, ¿había alguien más? O sencillamente se estuvo engañando todo aquel tiempo pensando que su relación era mucho más profunda de lo que creía, apretó los dientes intentando que aquel ultimo desapareciera de su mente, si todo hubiera sido una mentira Eduardo no hubiera sufrido tanto por él cuando Tom estuvo cerca de matarlo, sus recuerdos de aquel incidente eran confusos y borrosos, sin embargo podía recordad perfectamente como Eduardo apenas se separó de su lado en todo ese tiempo y como intentaba confortarlos en sus pocos momentos de lucidez.

Entonces, ¿qué había salido mal?, ¿dónde estuvo su error?, ¿en que había fallado?

—¿Me odias?

La pregunta despertó a Eduardo de su estupor haciéndole abrir los ojos con incredulidad, no había bebido tanto como Edd y aunque el agotamiento se había encargado de cobrarle factura y mantenerlo silencioso y adormecido hasta ese momento, aquella pregunta fue lo suficientemente inesperada y preocupante para hacer que su lucidez comenzara a despertar nuevamente.

—No digas tonterías —gruño mirando a la puerta con un brillo de esperanza, todo había terminado, la rutina volvería todo a la normalidad en unas horas y ellos estarían demasiado ocupados como para que cualquier cosa de aquella noche saliera a la luz nuevamente—. Sera mejor que volvamos a los dormitorios, necesito dormir en una cama nuevamente.

No hubo ningún intento de Edd de responder, simplemente permaneció mirándolo fijamente, no era la primera vez que se comportaba de aquella forma así que simplemente rodó los ojos y se levantó del sofá tratando de mantener el equilibrio cuando el vértigo se apodero de él, en aquel estado Edd usualmente necesitaba una señal más obvia para comenzar a moverse o hacer algo, así que esperaba que abriendo la puerta entendiera que era momento de irse.

—Realmente quieres huir, ¿no es así?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Eduardo, su instinto de autopreservación le hizo girarse solo para darse cuenta como Edd solo se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia, ¿en qué momento se había movido? Retrocedió tratando de poner distancia entre ellos mientras intentaba averiguar si acaso Edd intentaba buscar pelea, quizás había recordado una estupidez del pasado y simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por el alcohol, maldijo el minúsculo tamaño de su oficina, estaba demasiado próximo a la pared y no había forma de escapar del alcance de Edd.

—Déjate de tonterías, Edd —advirtió intentando dejar en claro que no tenía intenciones de continuar con aquel juego, sabía de buena mano lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser Edd en aquel estado y aunque podía defenderse prefería no llegar a ello.

¿Tonterías? El rostro de Edd enrojeció al darse cuenta que Eduardo sencillamente se estaba tomando todo eso como una broma de su parte, ¿ni siquiera podía tomarlo enserio en esos momentos?, ¿por eso es que ahora lo evadía? Para él continuaba siendo el mismo imbécil que conoció en su juventud, el vecino molesto que tantos problemas le causo, el mismo sujeto a quien guardo rencor por años solo por un estúpido dibujo, para Eduardo él no era más que un bufón al que no tenía que tomar enserio, ¿era eso?, ¿acaso nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora era suficiente aun para demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba?

Sobrio no se habría atrevido a empujar a Eduardo contra la pared como lo hizo, pero estaba ebrio, herido, enojado y triste, desesperado por una respuesta que en el fondo temía, fue la sorpresa y la incredulidad de Eduardo lo que le permitió tomar la ventaja y dominarlo antes de que pudiera defenderse y alejarlo, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía percibir el olor del alcohol y su aliento cálido golpeando su rostro, estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo y la endeble voz de la razón se hallaba enmudecida por el torrente de emisiones que por tanto tiempo había ocultado incluso de él mismo.

Podía sentir sus muñecas ser trituradas por el agarre de Edd, sabía que debía mantener la calma y pensar en cómo apaciguar la situación, sin embargo, no podía evitar que su incertidumbre ante las impredecibles acciones del otro comenzara rayar en un instintivo temor, pero estaba bien con ello había aprendido a controlar aquel sentimiento y mantenerlo bajo control con el único fin de sobrevivir, después de todo en aquel mundo el miedo era una de las pocas cosas que podían mantenerte con vida. Los ojos de Edd emitían un brillo sobrenatural e intimidante que pocas veces había visto y que jamás espero ver, y sin embargo tras toda esa ira y desesperación podía ver lo perdido que se hallaba en aquellos momentos, ahora su necesidad por calmar la situación tan solo se hizo más apremiante que antes, pelear no era una opción y aunque podía, prefería mantener eso como su último recurso.

—¿Qué hice mal? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?!

Parpadeo confundido intentando procesar lo que había escuchado, preguntándose a que era lo que Edd se refería hasta que finalmente lo entendió, mordió su lengua deseosa de escupir veneno ante la pregunta que dada la situación tenía múltiples respuestas maliciosas y crueles.

—No hiciste nada mal —hablo con tranquila manteniendo su voz tan baja como le era posible.

—Entonces, ¿por qué continúas alejándote de mí? —¿por qué hacia una pregunta tan estúpida cuando ellos no eran nada? Estaba siendo infantil y caprichoso, ellos ni siquiera habían tocado en tema de ser amigos siquiera en toda una década, solo eran dos idiotas egoístas entregados al odio.

—Estas ebrio igual que yo, solo vayamos a la cama y olvidemos todo esto.

—Solo dame una maldita respuesta y dime que soy un idiota por creer que alguna vez hubo algo entre nosotros.

El agarre sobre sus manos finalmente cedió dejándolo herido y consciente de que más tarde aquellas enrojecidas marcas alrededor de sus muñecas serian moretones, ahora Edd estaba aferrándose a él como si fuese lo único que pudiera continuar manteniéndolo en pie, llorando contra su hombro y murmurando palabras que prefería jamás haber escuchado.

Podía destruir a Edd con tan solo un par de palabras, sería lo mejor para ambos, ninguno tenía garantías sobre el futuro, nada les garantizaba un final feliz cuando todo terminara.

¿Qué pasaría si alguno moría? Edd había estado cerca de hacerlo sin que él fuera capaz de hacer mucho para evitarlo, su respiración deteniéndose, el pitido del monitor y la línea muerta en la pantalla, no podría volver a pasar por eso nuevamente, si lo perdía, ¿qué le quedaría para querer continuar viviendo? Su deseo de venganza fue lo único que le motivo a continuar viviendo durante los primeros años y luego algo cambio, en algún punto Edd se volvió la razón por la cual continuaba levantándose cada mañana y había dejado de pasar noches en vela apuntando a su cabeza indeciso de jalar el gatillo.

Estaba en paz con la idea de terminar con todo si perdía su única razón para vivir, pero Edd era una historia completamente distinta, él maldito idiota aún mantenía la esperanza de recuperar a sus amigos incluso cuando ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás para ellos (eso había sido lo que le llevo a casi morir a manos de Tom); ahora se arrepentía de haberle dado alas a los sentimientos de Edd, por él mismo caer en ellos, casi perderlo le había abierto los ojos para entender que hasta que todo llegara a su fin ellos no podrían ser nada.

Eduardo suspiro dejando que su mano se posara sobre la cabeza de Edd, comenzó a acariciarla dejando que su cabello se enredara entre sus dedos, hubiera preferido nunca tener que tocar aquel tema, porque sabía que Edd no lo entendería, pero ahora era inevitable tener que hacerlo y todo aquel drama era prueba de ello.

—Edd —le llamo notando como brevemente los sollozos se detenían, indicándole le estaba prestándole atención—. ¿Qué harías si muriera?

—No vas a morir, no puedes hacerlo, te necesito.

—Tu casi lo haces y apenas pude hacer algo para evitarlo —se sentía como si se encontrara intentando explicarle a un pequeño niño algo que estaba más allá de su entendimiento—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no moriré si cometo un error? Ambos podemos hacerlo en cualquier momento y yo sé bien lo que haría si eso pasara, pero es algo que prefiero no mencionar.

Edd se agito sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante la compresión de lo que Eduardo le estaba insinuando, tenía que ser una broma, una muy mala y desagradable, Eduardo no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos, él nunca haría algo como aquello, si así fuera se habría dado cuanta ¿cierto?

—¿Qué harías si muero?

—No lo permitiría.

—Estamos en una guerra, cada vez que salimos siempre existe la posibilidad de no volver. ¿Podrías seguir viviendo si no volvieras a verme?

—No.

—Eres un líder, hay demasiadas personas que dependen de ti y tienes que llevarlos hasta el final, si yo desaparezco otros podrían ocupar mi lugar, pero no el tuyo.

—Nadie podría…

—Sabes que sí. Sé lo que sientes, no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de eso, pero esto no puede ser, no sabemos si al final de esta lucha seguiremos vivos, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Su pecho dolía incluso más que antes, ¿acaso estaba siendo correspondido y rechazado al mismo tiempo?

—Eres cruel.

—Lo sé.

—¿Me amas?

—Sabes bien la respuesta, desde hace mucho que lo sabes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sencillamente no podemos ser felices?

Tenía que preguntar incluso si ya había comprendido por qué Eduardo se había alejado de él, ahora que tenía la respuesta a su mayor angustia solo podía sentirse miserable por ello, era injusto.

—¿Me seguirías amando cuando todo termine?

—¿Tu lo harías?

—Siento que te he amado desde que nos reencontramos, ¿crees que solo unos meses harían que mis sentimientos cambiaran?

Eduardo solo negó con la cabeza mirando la firme determinación en los ojos de Edd.

—¿Estarías a mi lado el resto de tu vida cuando todo llegue a su fin? —era una tontería que en su mente sonaba mucho más romántica de lo que era realmente, ni siquiera tenía un anillo que pudiera entregar para formalizar una propuesta que no sabía si podría volverse realidad.

Ahora era Eduardo quien parecía a punto de comenzar a llorar, sus ojos brillaban húmedos por las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar, pero contradictoriamente se hallaba sonriendo, era una expresión tranquila que Edd pocas veces le había visto tener y que le hizo desear besarle en aquellos momentos.

—¿Ahora quien está siendo cruel?

—Yo lo estoy siendo.

Respondió Edd tomando el rostro de Eduardo entre sus manos, si no podrían estar juntos, si Eduardo no le correspondería hasta que la guerra llegara a su fin, al menos deseaba probar aquello que por tantos se había privado.

Los labios de Eduardo eran delgados y se hallaban agrietados, sin embargo, se sentían tan adictivos que no deseaba alejarse nunca más de ellos, el sabor del alcohol aún estaba ahí, era margo como su situación, pero al final solo quedaba una sensación ligeramente dulce.

—Solo una noche y no volveré a pedirte más —murmuro desesperado por tener aquello que por tantos años se le había negado.

—Una noche, pero no aquí, mi habitación.

Por un momentos Edd se cuestionó si acaso todo sería un sueño, uno increíblemente feliz que tendría un triste despertar, ¿acaso importaba? No lo hacía, si ese pequeño momento sería el único donde podría tener a Eduardo completamente entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, estaría más que feliz de aceptar la triste realidad que le esperaba cuando la noche llegara a su fin. 


End file.
